


Blues

by JunieBug



Series: Spring Marathon Ficlets [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunieBug/pseuds/JunieBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if...? Laurel doesn't ask that question often but one mishap and it's the only thing on her mind.</p><p>flaurel has a pregnancy scare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blues

Laurel rushed out of her building, thermos in hand, and bag clumsily slung over her shoulder. Connor had texted her that he was outside waiting in his usual spot but lo and behold he was nowhere to be found. 

She sighed. 

It was freezing outside. The snow was falling slowly but consistently. Laurel was wearing several layers, had a scarf around her neck, two pairs of socks on, gloves, a beanie, a thick navy blue parka, and a sniffle and cough to match. It was freezing and she was sick and Connor had lied.

She was just about to text him but slowly she watched him pull up. She was the last of the group to be picked up, getting in the back of the car. 

Wes was the first to greet her- which she easily replied back- followed by Connor; Michaela was busy looking over some tax forms for their case. 

“Thanks for making me wait outside, asshole.” She said half jokingly, half annoyed. “Hey, it’s snowing and I didn’t want to die alright. Are you sick?” 

Laurel pulled her scarf up her face and sniffed. “I’m still here aren’t I?” Michaela peered over at her and shook her head.

“Don’t let Annalise know.” The car began moving again as Laurel realized she was way in too deep.

—-

By the time they got to the office, Laurel felt like shit. Her throat was scratchy and the coffee was not helping. Her head was spinning and she was shaking. “Are you okay?” Michaela was holding the car door open, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. “I-I just need to get inside.” 

And she did. Eventually. 

She was on the couch as soon as she got inside. Everyone giving her concerned looks.

“Laurel, I can take you home. Honestly, you look terrible.” Connor was sitting next to her, watching as she rolled onto her side. 

“I’m fine, it’s just a headache.” She began massaging her temples with her pointer finger and thumb. 

Suddenly Annalise was at the door, her hands on her hips, her usual frown on her lips. “Shouldn’t you all be doing your work? I don’t pay you to lay around, Ms. Castillo.” Laurel sat up, her head throbbing from getting up so quickly.

“Sorry, I’m just resting for a second.” She grabbed a stack of folders and began trying to sift through it. 

Annalise made her way to her office. Bonnie and Frank entered the house a few minutes later, the two of them going to their own respective offices. 

The group is still looking over at Laurel, concern all over their faces. “Honestly, you’re worse off here. If Annalise catches you sleeping again-” Laurel cuts Michaela off by grabbing the manila folder from her hand. “I said I was fine. Can we please just start the day?” 

Michaela throws her hands in the air in frustration but doesn’t say another word about it. Connor and Wes do the same thing. 

Laurel finally feels at ease and begins to scan the thousands of numbers on the paper.

—–

By lunch time Laurel feels like absolute shit. Even worse than shit, which she didn’t know was possible.

The pizza that they had ordered sits at the bottom of her stomach and every time she moves she can’t help but clutch it. 

“Laurel, are you listening?” Bonnie’s voice breaks her out her haze and she looks up at the group. Frank’s eyes carefully watching her, worry written all over. “Yeah, I-I just-” Suddenly she feels her lunch coming back up and she ends up clamping her mouth shut, placing her hand over it, and runs towards the bathroom. 

She reaches the toilet as the contents of her stomach spill out. There’s a hand on her back within seconds and she doesn’t have to look up to know who it is.

“You okay?” His voice is soft, barely a whisper. 

Before Laurel can answer him she’s leaning over again and he’s pulling her hair back.

“Oh my god, are you pregnant?” She hears Connor’s voice echo into the bathroom. She looks up towards the bathroom door to see all of the Keating 5 and Bonnie standing around, watching her. 

“She better not be.”

The voice is stern and every bit terrifying.

Everyone turns quickly to face Annalise who was now standing close by. If Laurel’s stomach hurt before it was now a thousand times worse. When she turns to face Frank, the concern and disbelief is written all over his face.

“Oh man, we’re gonna have an office baby!” Asher jokes from behind Michaela, who gives him a look that could literally kill.

“Oh shut up, move out of my way.” Michaela is kneels down next to Laurel and Frank and places the back of her hand on Laurel’s forehead. “Go sit on the couch.” Michaela commands and with a little help from Frank, Laurel is on the couch again. 

“Have you missed your period?” Michaela questions her. 

“Oh guys we’re still here-” Asher is cut off by the look Michaela gives him. “Laurel, answer me.” Laurel looks over at Frank. He’s pacing around the living room, hand on his chin. 

“I-I think it was like a few weeks ago? I can’t remember. I can’t be pregnant.” Michaela moved over to her and placed her hand on her stomach again. “I don’t think you are either. She has a fever and is throwing up, but it’s probably not a pregnancy.” 

Connor scoffs. “Okay Dr. Doolittle.” 

At this point Michaela is ready to throw something at the boys. “I was pre-Med before I got here assholes.” 

But her voice softens when she turns back to Laurel, something that kinda freaks her out. Half of her thinks it’s just because she’s sick. “Laurel, if you even think you’re pregnant, even a little, you should go get blood drawn. I’m not a hundred percent, plus it’s safer that way.”

The little conversation that Michaela thinks is only between them obviously isn’t when everyone just looks awkwardly at Frank and Laurel. 

No one speaks for a few seconds until…

“Go to the hospital, Ms. Castillo.” Annalise says it like a command. “Everyone else go back to work, we have a case.” The rest of the group disperses, everyone trying to look like they’re about to go do something when Annalise adds, 

“Frank, take her.” 

And the rest of the group kinda just look at them. Sure, they all kinda know they’re together now but it’s not really something that gets brought up. 

Laurel pulls herself up and when Frank tries to help her, she just holds her hand out to stop him. “I don’t need help.” 

And he looks hurt but she can tell that he lets it go. They make their way out to his car- and Laurel feels like the drive to the hospital is the longest thing in the world. 

—

The waiting room isn’t too packed. Her normal physician had an opening for her today and they’ve only been here for 20 minutes. 

Frank’s been messing with his beard the whole time here. They’ve been tense and it’s obvious why. 

She chances a look over at him, he’s leaning forward, his elbows on his knees and his hands combing through his beard. “Frank…”

He sits up immediately at her voice. Her eyes meet his and it matches everything she’s feeling- other than the headache and nausea, she finds worry and fear. 

“What if-what if I am…?” She doesn’t finish it. She doesn’t have to. 

Laurel starts biting her bottom lip, worrying it between her teeth. She let’s Frank take her hand and rub small circles into her palm with his thumb. What if she was pregnant? Her life and his life, they couldn’t handle a kid right now. She was just starting out her career. And they were both so, so messed up right now. 

She looks to him, for any sign of comfort or reassurance and it’s blank. 

“Frank, please say something. Because what if I am? What are we gonna do? What am I gonna do?” He still doesn’t answer. “I mean, I guess…you can leave if you want. I can handle it myself and take care of it on my own, I ca-” 

“You really think I’d leave you?” And it’s like Frank comes back to her. He kisses the top of her head and pulls her in. 

“I’d be here no matter what. I know that’s not a lot to offer, but trust me, I’m not leavin’ you.” 

But that’s enough for Laurel. 

So when the doctor calls her to go to a room, she grabs Frank’s hand and squeezes it tightly. Because if she is, if they are, pregnant then they’re going to go in together and come out together. 

One regular check-up, a quick blood work-up, and a few prescribed cold meds and the two of them head out to go to lunch. Her doctor did an ultrasound and found nothing, the blood work was just in case but she stated that the likelihood of her being pregnant was really slim. 

And a few days later it’s confirmed that Laurel is in fact, not pregnant. 

But for the first time in Laurel’s life and after a few pregnancy scares before, she’s actually surprised that she’s disappointed in the result.


End file.
